


Happy Thorsday

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Avengers, Fun, Funny, Genderfluid Character, Happy Thor (Marvel), Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Snacks & Snack Food, Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, thorsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Neutral! Reader insert. Thor is visiting S.H.I.E.L.D on a Thursday. He brings treats to share.





	Happy Thorsday

**Author's Note:**

> An fun, little drabble that popped into my head. This reader is 💯% gender-neutral, race-neutral, body type-neutral...everything neutral.

As the newest S.H.I.E.L.D. employee hired to provide administrative and technical support to the Avengers, you are still a bit overwhelmed being in the same room with them. You have only been working at the control center for a few weeks.

Thor, who arrived a few days ago, walks into the room with a ridiculous number of plastic shopping bags full of small boxes. "Happy Thorsday!" he shouts gleefully.

Everyone else in the room groans loudly.

Jumping at the excuse you've been looking for to finally speak to him on a personal level, you giggle, "Happy Thorsday to you. This is awesome. Why is everyone complaining?"

"Yes, I am truly awesome," he agrees and your heart can't help but beat a little faster as he graces you with his sun-shiny smile.

Natasha rolls her eyes and explains, "We go through this every time he happens to be in town on his day. It's really hard to get any work done, unless we can send him off fighting somewhere." Visually scanning the room, she hollers, "Anyone? Anyplace Thor is needed? A damsel in distress? I'll settle for an old lady crossing the street!"

Ignoring everyone, as well as the files scattered around, he dumps the bags' contents onto the conference table and hands you the long receipt. You turn to look at Maria Hill, questioning the expense, who just tosses her arms up in the air and nods. "We never should have given him a credit card."

"I have procured the following: Frosted Strawberry for me, of course; Some mores for Rogers...

"For the hundredth time, Thor, it's S'mores!" Cap says.

"...Cinnamon Roll for Barton; they didn't have any green ones, so for Banner I got the Sugar Cookie/ Brownie Batter Splitz...

"That's just gross," Banner says.

"...Wildlicious Wild Berry for Stark, and the limited edition Sparklicious Cherry for our limited edition Lady Natasha. Look, it has a unicorn on it."

She glares at him, "You know, I could literally kill you with one of these, right?"

Thor turns to you and asks, "Which flavor would you like, Y/N? There is plenty to go around."

Not being a toaster pastry fan, you answer, "I've already eaten, thanks."

"Just one? It is my special day."

Hawkeye interrupts, "A day that comes around once a week really isn't all that special."

Hating the disappointed look on the god's face, you say, "Okay, I'll take one for later."

Natasha hands you a package of hers. "I can't get rid of these fast enough."

"He does this every week?" you ask.

"When he's here, yes. The first time he came in carrying two full kegs of beer in each arm. It was ten o'clock in the morning. That really pissed Fury off. Then there was the time he came in and unleashed hundreds of balloons. We've given up talking to him about it. He does what he wants. We're all just thankful he's not like Loki."

Just then, Maria Hill walks back over with her clipboard. "Guys, we've picked up some kind of strange disturbance in the Australian Outback. Our readings aren't making any sense. We'll need you to take the Quinjet and check it out."

All the Avengers start heading for the door. Thor exclaims, "Wait for me!" as he is grabs two boxes of Frosted Strawberry and runs after them.


End file.
